


uh oh, spaghettio

by sodapeach



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Crushes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach
Summary: Seungwoo finally gets a chance to spend some time with his long time crush, and he knows he’s gotta make it count.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	uh oh, spaghettio

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: If Only You Knew...

**SY: are you gonna tell him?**

Seungwoo looked at his screen and swallowed. Tell him what? That he’s been in love with him since they were like eight years old? No way. That wasn’t exactly the kind of conversation two people were supposed to have on their first night alone after almost 20 years.

Obviously it wasn’t _like that._ Seungwoo was a perfect gentleman, and it wasn’t even a date. This was a casual dinner between two people catching up after a few years— years of Seungwoo wishing and praying that the next customer through the door would be the man he considered to be his soulmate. And then it was.

He pretended he didn’t notice him. Of course he greeted him when he walked in as he would have any other customer, but he pretended he didn’t remember him so Seungsik wouldn’t know what a mess he was.

“Seungwoo?”

His heart stopped beating in his chest once he heard his own name slip out of his lips like it belonged to an old friend. _Yes, my love! It’s me! I’m here!_

Seungsik beamed, lighting up the whole room with his wind-burned cheeks and his cute little puppy teeth.

They talked quickly until they were both out of breath, but the moment was cut short because soon Seungwoo’s manager was on the floor inspecting the new Christmas display.

“I better get going,” he said, shy, and Seungwoo’s chance was in danger of slipping from his fingers, and that’s when he blurted out his invitation.

“Unless that’s too weird…”

“No! No, not at all,” he waved his mittened hands. _Cute._

By then Seungwoo’s manager was on his way towards him. Surely fate was out to get him. 

Seungsik avoided his gaze as he placed a chocolate bar from a nearby display on the counter.

“You don’t have to,” Seungwoo whispered.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble,” he smiled kindly, and the flutter in Seungwoo’s chest was too powerful to argue with.

As soon as he could, he texted Sejun, Seungsik’s old roommate. Sejun, the traitor, failed to mention that they were still in touch. He did not, however, fail to mention that Seungwoo was having dinner with Seungsik in their group chat.

**WS: he’s not gonna tell him lol**

**SY: right it’s swoo we’re talking about and not someone who actually wants to be happy**

**SW: shut your mouth**

**SY: ❤️**

**SW: i’m not the only one here with a secret**

**SY: you shut YOUR mouth**

**WS: 👀?**

**C: feels good to be the only one here with a complete braincell**

**SJ: 🤨**

Seungwoo had to figure out how he was supposed to woo the love of his life when he could barely toast a bagel without starting a fire and came to the conclusion that only an idiot could ruin a spaghetti night, and Seungwoo was no idiot.

**SY: don’t screw it up**

**SW: go bother wooseok i’m busy**

As soon as he emptied the jar into a pan, a knock came to the door. He smoothed himself out and checked his reflection in the back of a spoon, and then he answered it.

Seungsik stood in the doorway shivering from the cold, and Seungwoo quickly dragged him in. “You must be freezing! I should have left the door open for you.”

“Then you would’ve let all the warm air out,” he teased, still huddled against himself. 

“Here, go grab a blanket off the couch. I’ll turn up the thermostat and make us some tea,” he offered, ushering him into the living room. Seungsik unwrapped the scarf from his neck and replaced it with a blanket over his shoulders and waddled back in just his socks.

“Your home is so nice and warm.”

“Thank you.”

“Kind of like you.”

Seungwoo choked, and Seungsik laughed, obviously teasing him. He forced back a smile as he poured their hot water. “It’s a holiday blend from the shop. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It smells great,” he said. “Should go good with this.”

He held up the chocolate bar from earlier, still wrapped in pristine condition.

“Maybe for after dinner though,” he eyed the stove curiously.

“I would never keep you from having what you want.”

Seungsik looked down, his cheeks and ears warming more than just from the cold, and Seungwoo was a _little_ proud of himself for that. If he kept that up, surely if he ever worked up the courage to one day tell him about his feelings, it wouldn’t be a horrible surprise.

“It’s almost ready,” he said instead of another bad attempt at flirting. “If you wanna grab a seat, I’ll bring it over.”

Seungsik sat patiently while he drained the pasta and added it to the sauce. He folded it together until everything was perfectly mixed, confident that he had made them a perfect dinner.

“It smells good.”

That little bit of praise was enough to get to Seungwoo’s head because the happy idiot was then so eager to show Seungsik how much better it tasted that he forgot that that particular pan was made of metal all the way to the handle… and scorching hot.

He yelped in pain as his entire pan of pasta dropped to the floor with a loud thud and splattered all over the tiles. Seungsik gasped in shock and ran over to him.

“Are you okay,” he asked as they both frantically tried to scoop up the piping hot noodles covering his floor in tomato sauce.

“I’m fine,” he said, ignoring his burnt hand. It hurt, but not as bad as his bruised ego, but then Seungsik was giggling, his hands covered in spaghetti. He leaned back against the cabinet. “What?”

“If I would have known this was what our first date would have been like, I would have brought extra napkins.”

Seungwoo looked at him and blushed, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of his pasta disaster or from his secret not being such a secret after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it 🥺 thank you mods for putting this together


End file.
